


SHMILY

by honeytamine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeytamine/pseuds/honeytamine
Summary: 牛郎翔×脱衣舞郎润❗一方与他人性描写有❗人物ooc，三观不正有❗有笃，介意慎❗刀子未来有很多很多很多（。）能够接受的话就下滑꒰  ˘͙ ᵌ˘͙꒱♡
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	1. SHMILY 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛郎翔×脱衣舞郎润  
❗一方与他人性描写有  
❗人物ooc，三观不正有  
❗有笃 介意慎戳  
能够接受的话就下滑乁(๑˙ϖ˙๑乁)

社会对于相貌条件比较优秀的人，往往会更加宽容。

家境良好，成绩优异的樱井翔深谙此理，并在他的成长轨迹之中将所得结论运用自如。

身着白西装，将额发一丝不苟的梳起，端坐在斯坦威前，指尖流淌着的是练习了千百次的，毫无感情可言的动人音律。周围一如既往的传来了女人们热烈的掌声与夸奖。没人知晓那是一个骗子的自白，但樱井从未期盼有人能听懂其中暗藏的道理，他只需要动用一下自己得体的礼仪，标准的笑容，那张俊美的脸，便可毫不费力地去蛊惑一个个陷入骗子陷阱的莺莺燕燕，让他得到自己想拥有的欢愉。

她们夸他长了双深情的眸，丰润的唇。女人用有着斑斓色彩的指尖拂过他凛利的下颚，状似深情的将温热的吐息夹杂着香水甜腻的味道，传至他的颈窝。

樱井不置可否的轻笑。

所有初见亦或是了解不深的人都是如此评价他的，出众的相貌自小就为他带来了不少的便利，樱井也乐的轻松，他享受这样的生活。但他并不觉得这是句夸奖，只是单纯的从中，表达对他相貌的认同。

可这样的认同感却使他有种别样的兴奋。

涂着厚重脂粉的女人在他身下攥紧床单，眉宇间是痛苦，亦是欢愉。除了婉转的呻吟，她只能像大海里的孤舟，在樱井翔的臂弯里沉浮。樱井翔看着那雕琢出的精致的脸，浓重的睫毛投下了不自然的阴影。女人失神的张着嘴，却再也说不出半句夸奖的话语来。樱井突然觉得兴致缺缺，在下一个冲刺后释放在薄薄的橡胶膜里。

但樱井没有立马拔出来，享受他职业操守中并没有规定写明的温存时光。他抱住丰腴感十足的女人，手指卷曲着她柔顺的直发。

“佐藤小姐的头发保养的真好呢。”

女人用手捂嘴轻笑，像熟年恋人一般靠在樱井的怀里撒着娇，告诉他这是在某某高级美容所保养的。刻意的声音听起来并不悦耳，樱井却一直深情的注视着这个笑起来眼角的细纹已经无法用脂粉遮掩的女人的脸，耐心的听她讲他并不感兴趣的话题。

毕竟她们之中没人会在意这个好皮囊到底是否真的中意她的直发。

女人说的累了，便闭上了眼想要稍作休息。樱井缓缓的退出让女人发出一声意犹未尽的喘息。女人像猫似的半眯着眼，斑斓的指在造型夸张的蛇皮钱包中翻找。她摸出了一厚叠纸币，调笑着顺着樱井刚刚穿起的ck内裤的边，塞进他的内裤里。樱井也不恼，他抓住了那只做乱的手，轻柔的献上一个看似虔诚的吻，“感谢佐藤小姐让我拥有一个美好的夜晚。”

女人对此很受用，咯咯地笑了起来，摆了摆手示意他可以离开了。樱井转身将挂在椅背上的衬衫穿上，将那叠纸币塞进外裤口袋里，离开前贴心的为女人关上了房门。

樱井随手抓乱了自己的发，坐在敞篷跑车里有些粗暴的扯掉了出门前刚系好的领带。烟头红色的星光在黑暗的地下车库中有些刺眼，情欲留下的余温还未褪去，内心却像被摇晃了许久突然打开的碳酸饮料一般，在短暂的澎湃之后瞬间泄了气，只有些许气泡仍从心底升起，倔强的在过分甜腻的生活维持最后的生机。

手中的烟不知不觉的烧了大半，不知何时掉落在地上的烟蒂中也没有了刺眼的红，显得了无生机。樱井有些颓唐的叹了口气，从锁屏上不知姓名的性感女优身上划过，未自动调节亮度的手机屏幕刺眼的让人烦躁，他拨通了电话。

“喂……”对方微哑的嗓音通过电波显得有些色情。

樱井笑着开口:“怎么了？打扰你好事了？”

“别提了今天那个老太婆，生猛的像是要把我吃了！”电话那头传来了布料摩擦的声音，像是不甚愉悦的翻了个身。那头接着问到:“那么樱井少爷这么晚致电寒舍有何贵干呢？不过想约我做的话今天可不行，预约单都快排到明年了。”

深知对方是在调戏自己，樱井却有些抱歉的说道:“那二宫你在家好好休息吧。哦，说起来今天相叶当值吧？那我闲人一个，就只好自己去他那里喝一杯了。”

樱井捋了捋额前的发，已经显得有些过长了，刚想着什么时候去预约一下美发师，那个刚刚调任过来的男人似乎对自己很有兴趣，说不定能有一个长期造型师，电话那头的声音却生生把他的思绪拉回现实。

“樱井翔！你要是背着我去，我和你8年革命友谊就在今天结束了！”

樱井早知他会有这样的反应，自从他入行以来，与自己性格不同出身不同的二宫和也，莫名其妙成为至交好友。二宫作为牛郎店的top3，却在偷偷喜欢着都内一著名酒吧的酒保相叶雅纪。

一向跟着感觉走的二宫这次却迟迟不愿意出手，每次都是抓樱井一起去喝酒才能和英俊的酒保聊上两句。二宫满口跑火车说什么这是策略啦，是欲擒故纵的手段啦，一概被僚机樱井否定了。只不过是大龄牛郎一见倾心的狗血故事却非被二宫掰扯的像已经经历了三生三世一般。

二宫每每只是摇摇头，语重心长的说等樱井恋爱了就懂他的心情了。樱井从未试着去爱上过谁，也从未去幻想过爱情。爱情于他无非是水中月，镜中花，远远欣赏就好。

他发动了引擎，向对面依旧用小尖嗓批斗自己种种恶行的好友说道:“给你二十分钟收拾干净。”说罢挂了电话，红色的跑车在夜幕中张扬的驶过。

20分钟后，当樱井在二宫楼下看到把自己捯饬的人模人样的他后，樱井已经不甚奇怪了。

樱井伸出手指了指全身商业西装的二宫“你这个精英打扮还要装到什么时候。”他有些无奈的问到。二宫骄傲的推了推眼镜:“这你就不懂了，这叫策论，好好学着吧，只会穿白色燕尾服的樱井同学。”

说罢他伸出了手，樱井从善如流的挽起他，“你这样让人家不管怎么看都觉得我们俩才是一对，难不成这也是策略的一种吗二宫老师？”二宫别过头不再理会，直到到达酒吧后，他看见相叶的瞬间，二宫又和樱井故作亲昵的姿态。

相叶正在吧台擦拭着杯子，修长的手指让人移不开目光。见到樱井二宫到来，他热情的招呼到:“小和，小翔，欢迎光临。”

“一杯马提尼，双份橄榄。”樱井将西装外套脱下，放在隔壁的座椅上，不知为何他觉得今夜的酒吧温度比起以往有些过高了。

相叶点了点头，熟练的摇晃起摇酒器，转头询问二宫:“小和还是双份伏特加的狂热？”二宫低声应了一声，樱井觉得好笑，这样昭然若揭的心思伪装的过于刻意。却被隔壁装腔作势的二宫先生在吧台下狠狠掐了一下，警告似的瞪了他一眼，樱井无辜地耸了耸肩，品起了相叶刚刚调制好推来的酒。

没过多久，相叶便也将二宫的酒推至他面前，笑着说道:“你们好久没来了，店里来了一个相当好看的脱衣舞小帅哥呢。”

樱井撇了眼一旁警铃大作的二宫，接到:“难怪我觉得今天店里温度这么高呢，原来是因为他啊。”

相叶清洗完用具，甩了甩手上的水珠，一时没什么客人需要招待，他便擦着手站到二宫面前与他二人聊了起来:“可不是嘛，最近他来了点啤酒伏特加的人越来越多了，在这样下去我怕是要失业啦。”

“相叶你调酒技术这么好，有很多回头客光临，不会失业的。”一旁的二宫突然开口道。相叶微微一怔，旋即又露出了灿烂的笑容看着二宫道了谢。

二宫被他看的耳尖发红，转头对樱井说道:“翔酱你陪我去看看，相叶都说好看的男人一定长得不赖。”樱井心下了然，便和二宫一同往人流最密集的地方走去。

正中的圆台小而低，二宫拉扯着樱井往扭动身体狂欢的人流里挤进去不少，才终于看到传说中的脱衣舞帅哥的真容。

红紫交错的光打在他仅着内裤的身体上晦涩且暧昧，纤细的腰肢盈盈一握，随着音乐弯折出不可思议的弧度，睫毛仿佛蝴蝶的翅，轻柔的落在那人妖魅的眸上，妖精正用大拇指勾着内裤边，缓缓将其拉下。

二宫叹了口气:“雅纪要是喜欢他，翔酱你说我还有多少胜算？翔……翔？”

二宫回过神才发现身边的人已不见踪影，寻找片刻才发现男人站到了圆台上,做出了让二宫瞠目结舌的举动。

樱井将妖精脱至大腿根部的内裤缓缓拉起，正面环抱住对方，将外裤口袋里或许还沾着他精液的纸币从对方背后塞进了他的内裤里。樱井在他耳边低语:“这些应该够你一晚的工资了，或许……你愿意陪我喝一杯？”

妖精笑着看着樱井，他撑着樱井的胸肌将他推离了自己一些，丝毫不介意的拿出纸币数了起来，“或许，比起请我一人，先生请在场所有人喝一杯是个更好的提议。”

他跳下圆台，晃了晃手里的纸币道:“今天不跳了，请所有人喝啤酒，算我账上！”刚刚还因为台上发生的事导致今晚的演出戛然而止，有些恼怒的众人瞬间又沸腾了起来。

妖精回头，他离樱井是那么的近，樱井甚至能看到他唇下那颗勾人的痣。“又或许，我该告诉这位请我喝酒的先生我的名字，”

他带着樱井走出人群到一旁的后台，随意套了一件过长的外套，甩了甩被汗湿的发，他冲樱井笑着，和刚刚仿佛换了个人似的，纯粹又明艳。

他对樱井说:“叫我润，先生。”

tbc


	2. SHMILY 第一章

第三章

性爱对于樱井而言，是证明自己活着的工具。

昏暗的房间，即便在开了灯之后依旧保持着灰色的基调，在寂静的夜晚显得单调又压抑。

樱井将黑色的尖头皮鞋随意地脱在玄关处。这个季节虽不冷，但隔着袜子传来的地底涌上的寒意，让樱井打了个寒战。

即使如此他仍缓慢的踱着步，走到了冰箱面前，从冷藏室摸出了一听啤酒。樱井拉开拉环，瘫坐在沙发上。

啊，这时候有葡萄汁喝就好了，樱井不合时宜的想着。

微微苦涩的气泡在口腔中爆炸，麦芽的香气却不如葡萄香精那样好闻。本想找一位露水情缘共度销魂的一夜，此时却只能像个中年大叔一般，一个人失意地坐在沙发上喝着闷酒，樱井难得的觉察出自己，有些寂寞了。

今天在酒吧的做法，完全不像樱井，美人投怀送抱，他没有任何理由选择拒绝。但是樱井仍然只是想约松本喝酒，他在潜意识里不想把二人的相识由一场性爱来开展。他想接近松本，想了解松本，想去触摸松本掩藏在姣好面容之后的灵魂。

松本润，是不一样的。

在对上松本眼眸的那个瞬间，樱井就发现了，松本与他，与二宫，是不一样的存在。即使做着最荒诞最下流的工种，松本仍然干净的仿佛能够灼痛污秽的自己。松本眼底，没有情，更没有欲，有的只有，樱井也说不上来的，一种仿佛是欢愉的情绪。

一只蛾子遇上了夜晚的灯，它向光明靠近，亮起时间过长，导致灯泡变的难以接触，但蛾子仍能在它的附近安然起舞，但，若是遇到了火呢？蛾子明知自己会身陨，会化为细小的灰烬，仍然奋不顾身的向其扑去。

于樱井，松本就是他生命中唯一的，妖冶燃烧的火，而他只能被命运的绳缠绕，面带微笑的落入松本的陷阱里。

这于樱井而言，是人生第一荒谬的事情。

樱井从还未懂事之时，就懂得了一张优秀的脸，在这社会上是分外重要的，而他正是那个被上帝选中的，亿万人中挑一个的幸运儿。

生活优渥，含着金汤匙的樱井从小便觉察出自己与其他人的不同来。在贵族学校长大的他，从幼稚园开始，就是老师们的偏爱对象。同样的家境，等同的社会地位，在樱井与其他小朋友起争执的时候，往往老师一看到他蹙眉，精致的小脸上滚落下金豆豆，即使在她们哪个家庭都不能得罪的情况下，对于樱井的错误总是偏袒的。樱井自从因为自己的长相获益后，便成了一个不折不扣的骗子。

在18岁勾引了自家年轻的女佣与自己上床，让对方对自己死心塌地的好，帮助自己偷出了车钥匙之后，樱井发现自己的骗人的招数，似乎能够让自己不费吹灰之力，获得更大的收益。

年轻的女佣被樱井圈外他的怀抱与墙壁之间，少年人温热的吐息激得她浑身颤抖，眼里擎着泪水，惊慌失措地开口叫着樱井。

「少爷……」

「当我第一个女人，怎么，你不愿意？」撒旦鬼魅的声音轻易的将不谙世事的女佣勾入他细心编织的谎言之网内，将她拆吃入腹。

樱井拥着女佣，倒入柔软的床铺，他毫不客气地撕烂了对方身上，自家高级定制的女佣服装。他摩挲着对方胸前樱井家族的暗纹，嘴角勾起一丝嘲讽来。有些事情，他不需要倚仗家族势力，都那样的唾手可得。

女佣在他身下像条溺死的鱼，在她为樱井铺的床上，在她为樱井擦拭每一处灰尘的房间内，在最熟悉的地方，她只能无助地用修剪圆润的指甲，在樱井背上留下斑驳的红痕。

「少爷……少爷……」

女佣甜腻的呻吟传入樱井的耳内，樱井觉得有些可笑，他身下的动作并称不上温柔，甚至过于用力了些，身下的女人却还是像在顾虑他样子，刻意的装出享受的样子来。女佣有些粗糙的手不知何时，紧紧攥住身下柔软的床单，樱井放缓了动作，他看着女佣，对方在他温柔的顶弄下，逐渐攀上顶峰。樱井极其色情的舔了舔手指，女佣红着脸看着樱井将濡湿的手指伸向她的阴蒂，极有技巧的挑逗着。女佣的叫声陡然拔高，抓紧了樱井的手臂。

「少爷不要！啊……不行……」

「真的不要吗？你那里可是在邀请我啊。」

女佣羞红了脸，双腿却紧紧夹起樱井的腰，将他的手牵引到自己可观的双峰之上。樱井从善如流的揉捏起女佣的柔软，再一次冲刺之后二人双双攀上顶峰。

樱井摩挲着女佣的发，原本被盘起，梳的一丝不苟的黑色直发，此时像暮色一般，笼罩了床铺一隅。

「呐，奈奈子，拜托你一件事情，帮我把我爸书房抽屉里的车钥匙偷出来。」

还在享受事后温存时光的女佣，惊恐的睁大了双眼，看向一旁微笑的樱井，对方同询问自己是否愿意同他共进晚餐一般，别无二致。

「少爷……这……恐怕以我的能力做不到。」女佣显得有些为难，不安的搅动着枕巾边缘。

「奈奈子有书房的备份钥匙对吧？拜托了，只是和朋友去游乐园玩需要用车，不会有事的。」樱井双手合十，跪坐在女佣面前。女佣脸红地看着樱井不着寸缕的身体，缓缓点了点头。

去游乐园并不假，与朋友一起也不是谎言，只不过本质却是场与友人一同的觅食游戏。超过约定的时间樱井仍未到家，樱井的父亲又即将回到家，女佣急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，给樱井拨去了无数通电话。樱井的手机屏在黑夜忽明忽暗，像是萤火虫的光一般，樱井知道是女佣的来电却未接听，他将车开到都内较高处，看着远处的万家灯火，将陌生女人送的酒连同精致的包装，随意扔到车后座，一个人坐在车里喝着碳酸饮料。

今天的对象不是自己钟意的类型，但出手十分阔绰，见樱井第一面便送了他一瓶黑桃A香槟，自然，对方不知道他未成年的事实。女人将发盘成规规矩矩的发髻，却身着颜色娇嫩的和服，一系列的反差让樱井嘴角的微笑变得刻意了起来。古板却坚持自我的女人，最是难缠。樱井放下食筷，女人唤来服务生，结了账。樱井瞥到了账单上标示着价格不菲的数字，眼中含情看着相对而坐的女人。

「丽子小姐，谢谢款待。」

女人捂着嘴笑着，示意这并不是什么大事。樱井贴心的搀扶了一下欲要站起的女人，将对方贴心的送到门口，转身询问道:

「在下是否有这样的荣幸，邀请丽子小姐一同共赏今夜的明月呢？」

女人眼角的细纹随着笑意愈来愈深，她向樱井摆摆手，告知自己的司机会来此接自己回宅邸，自己的丈夫今天会回到家中，处理些事物。

「翔，你那么迷人，可不能被家里那位知道了。」女人伸手抚上樱井的脸，说道。

樱井笑了笑。女人冰凉的戒指让他放下心来，他旋即胡诌了些良辰美景佳人不在之类的话语，惹得年上的女人开心地笑了起来。远处传来汽车短促鸣笛的声响，女人小跑了两步，回头向樱井颔首示意。樱井伸出插在裤子口袋中的手，朝女人挥了挥。

当高级汽车驶出了视野可见的范围，樱井熟练的用卡针取出了电话卡，掰成两半，换上了常用的电话卡。女人似乎是打算和自己慢慢发展，可是，一个长期饭票也等同于一个长期麻烦，自己可没那么多精力去应付40代女人们，因心意不顺而失态发疯的样子。看了看时间还早，樱井放弃了立马回家的念头，开往自己常去的地方。

一直在闪烁的手机屏幕暗了些许时间，旋即又亮了起来。樱井嘴角上扬，摁下了通话键。

「喂？奈奈子？抱歉抱歉我刚刚送朋友回家，已经在回来的路上了。喂？奈奈子你听得到吗？」

电话那头预料之中的传来了父亲对女佣的责骂声，以及女人哭泣辩解的声音。争执了片刻，逐渐安静下来，樱井听见父亲再次拿起电话，忙开口道。

「父亲不是的，是我拜托奈奈子问您借车钥匙的，抱歉这么晚还未归家您一定很担心吧。请您不要责备奈奈子，一切都是我的错。」

「翔，偷东西的人，万万不能再留在樱井家。我已经将她赶出去了。」父亲低沉的嗓音此时却像庭审中落下的法槌，宣判着自己赢得了胜利。

「什么？车钥匙……父亲都怪我去拜托奈奈子，她才会一时做错事，父亲再给她一次机会吧。」

「翔，不用再替她求情了。」父亲厉声制止了他，停顿了片刻又道，「下次需要车钥匙不需要再问别人了。车库里有辆敞篷跑车，本想给你备着，如今便赠与你吧。」樱井的父亲又在电话那头叮嘱了诸如小心驾驶之类的话，樱井一一应允，但他一个字都没听进去。樱井仿佛看到了烽火台上狼烟滚滚，通讯兵骑着马送来了大捷的消息，而他则像城主一般睥睨着天下。他又一次，有了意料之外的收获。

手机不知疲倦的响起，樱井睁开眼，自己不知何时靠着沙发睡着了。手中的啤酒罐倒在地板上，残存的酒液挥发着麦芽的余香，樱井揉了揉枕得发麻的手臂，接听了电话。

「宫村小姐，突然致电，有什么急事吗？」樱井的声音因刚刚睡起，比之以往来的低沉了些。对方似乎是误会了什么，传来了女人调笑的声音。

「怎么了，是坏了樱井少爷的好事了吗。」

「没有的事，接到大忙人宫村小姐的来电我倍感荣幸。」樱井起身拉开了窗帘，清晨的阳光骤然落在眼底，让他微微眯起了眼。转身看了眼茶几上的数字时钟，粗体的05：31告知着樱井对面那个工作狂又一次不分时间的来找自己寻求安慰。

「不过，下次还是麻烦宫村小姐稍晚些来邀请我。你也知道的，我不年轻了。」樱井的话语中透露着无奈，却没有责怪对方的意思。

女人正在呵斥道具组把灯光颜色搞错了，尖锐的声音通过电波，让樱井的神经跟着一起突突地跳着。直到樱井喝完了微波加热的牛奶后，对方才接话道。

「哎呀臭小子在35岁的大妈面前说什么呢！说回正题，帮我个忙，酬劳按你的小时数翻十倍。」

女人向樱井解释了缘由。预定今早2点开拍的一组广告，由于一个男模特一直不在状态久久未能完成，全部工作人员都被迫加班到现在，一时又想不到身高，外表与身材都符合的，能够在这一时间段既能约的到又能立马把档期空出来赶到的人选，全组人员正焦虑万分之时，宫村突然想到了樱井。

「没有正脸镜头，不过有眼部特写和下半张脸的特写，你可以接受吗？」

昨天为葡萄妖精一掷千金，激情未褪去，今天刚好又无所事事的樱井答应了下来。询问了对方地点之后，换了身干净的衣服，驾车前往。清晨的风带着寒意将樱井未经造型的头发吹的凌乱，樱井却觉得在经过了几小时后，仍能通过松本坐过的座位，感知到他的存在。樱井吸了吸鼻子，空气中之留下工业化都市的气味，他有些惋惜昨晚未将车顶升起来，此刻有点怀念起来对方身上的柑橘香。

樱井一踏进摄影棚，坐在一旁昏昏欲睡的化妆师服装师立刻像是打了鸡血一般，精神抖擞地将樱井可以说是拽进了化妆间。在化妆的间隙，樱井翻看着宫村发来地本次拍摄的主题。这次的广告主打的是ysl新推出的一款女士香水，现在市场正值斩男香大热，罂粟魅惑也受到了业界的瞩目。比之黑鸦片，这款香水更多了一些直白的勾引意味在。樱井不禁有些好奇，女强人宫村幸，会邀请怎样的性感女模来诠释这样一支广告。

「啧啧啧，不愧是我选的人，比之前的模特还要合适。」

宫村看到走出化妆间的樱井，迎了上去，为他整理了一下纯白的西服。樱井的衣物中，唯一的色彩便是那条红色的领带，但这样的色彩对比却衬得他的面部线条凌冽了起来。在周围一片惊叹声中，樱井走向了唯一的布景，一张仅蒙了一层白纱的灰色沙发。他的搭档被挡在为她补妆的化妆师身后，只露出了细腻洁白的腿，穿着一双尺码似乎比一般女性稍大的红色高跟鞋，半躺在沙发上。化妆师见他到来，快速完成了手头的工作，将场地留给他们。

樱井向对方伸出手。

「您好，初次见面，在下樱井，很荣幸能与您一起工作。」对方微卷齐肩长发让他有些微微晃神，他又不合时宜的想起了只见过一次的人来。

她转过身，樱井才发现她身穿特殊编制的黑色羽毛服饰，仅仅将上半身与重点部位遮挡起来。露出的白皙身体上，粉色的乳首显得尤为色情。

「不是第一次见哦樱花先生。」妖精拉过对方的领带向后倒去，樱井猝不及防，堪堪来得及撑在沙发的扶手上，不由自主的屏住呼吸。妖精的睫毛扫过樱井的鼻尖，穿着高跟鞋的腿自然的蹭上他得腰际，妖精歪着头看向身上的人，笑着说。

「新晋男模松本润，还请先生多多关照。」

樱井突然有些后悔自己为什么头脑一热接下了这份薪资丰厚，此刻看来福利也很好的工作，他明白了为什么另一名男模久久不能进入状态，有失职业水准。同样作为男人，他知晓了对方当时的困窘，因为……

他硬了。

tbc


End file.
